FIGS. 23A and 23B are explanatory views illustrating general configuration of "A cutter and a method for picking up works to be machined" disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 269586/1994, and FIG. 23A shows a suction surface of a pickup device 101, and FIG. 23B shows a cross section of a potion of the suction section in the pickup device 101.
In the pickup device 101 shown in FIGS. 23A and 23B, designated at the reference numeral 102 is a suction surface sucking thereto parts, at 103 a plurality of suction ports provided in the suction surface 102, at 104 a sensor detecting whether parts are sucked or not by each of the suction ports 103, at 105 a suction valve for executing ON/OFF of suction when picking parts up, at 106 a suction valve control line executing open/close control for each of the suction valves 105 when picking parts up, at 107 a suction line provided in the pickup device 101 from a suction duct, and at 108 a sensor control line controlling each of the sensors 104.
As shown in Figures, a plurality of suction ports 103, sensors 104, and suction valves 105 are provided in the pickup device 101, and cut-out parts are picked up by being sucked to the suction surface 102 by means of controlling the suction valve 105.
FIG. 24 is a block diagram illustrating general configuration of "A Device for mounting Parts" disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 15299/1992, and FIG. 25 is a flow chart illustrating operations for the device for incorporating parts disclosed in the above publication.
As for a characteristic portion of the device described above, in Step S105 for "fetching thereto an image of parts data", an image of parts 110 picked up by a mounting head 109 is photographed by a camera 108, and the image signal thereof is outputted to an image recognizing section 111. The image recognizing section 111 recognizes an image of a pickup posture of a part 110 according to the image signal from the camera 108, and the recognized image data thereof is outputted to a CPU 112. As a result of the recognition, the CPU 112 computes data for positional displacement between the pickup posture and a normal position of a part.
It should be noted that, in FIG. 24, designated at the reference numeral 150 is a driving mechanism section for driving an incorporated head, at 151 an incorporated program memory, at 152 a storage counter, at 153 a memory for a displacement rate, at 154 is a memory for an average displacement rate. However, as for operations in Step S101 to Step S104 and Step S106 to Step S112 shown in FIG. 25, description thereof is omitted herein.
FIG. 26 is an explanatory view illustrating key configuration of "A separated plate material pickup device for a plate material machining apparatus" disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 187333/1992. In the figure, when a separated plate material Wc is to be picked up, in a state where the separated plate material Wc is placed right above the placement section of ejector pins 113, fluid pressure adjusted by pressure adjusting valves 116 or 117 according to either of open/close valves 114 and 115 which is open is indifferently supplied to all of a plurality of fluid pressure cylindrical devices 118.
With this operation, ejector pins 113 are all energized to a position of up-movement, so that the ejector pins 113 will contact a bottom face of the plate material W cramped with a separated plate material Wc and a work-cramp 119 respectively, and upward energizing force will give effects onto the plate material W cramped with the separated plate material Wc and the work-cramp 119.
This energizing force is previously set to a holding up force for holding up only a separated plate material Wc separated from the plate material W cramped with work-cramps 119 without holding up the plate material W cramped with work-cramps 119 according to weight of the plate material W by pressure adjustment for a fluid pressure given to a cylinder room 120 in the fluid pressure cylindrical device 118 therein, so that the ejector pins 113 contacted to the bottom face of the cramped plate material W does not rise any higher due to being kept contacted to the bottom face of the plate material W, while only a separated plate material Wc which is not restrained by cramping with work-cramps 119 is held up by means of up-moving of the ejector pins regardless of its shape and its size.
It should be noted that, in the figure, designated at the reference numeral 319 is a center front work table, at 337 a stem, at 339 a suction pad, at 343 a fluid pressure cylindrical device, at 345 a cylinder tube, at 347 a piston, at 349 a return spring, at 353 a fluid pressure source, at 355 a common path, at 357 and 359 each a parallel path, at 361 a branch path, and at 371 and 373 each a check valve.
However, in the conventional type of the pickup device as described above, the object parts to be picked up are picked up by means of sucking or adsorbing, so that a plurality of piled-up parts to be picked up can not be picked up at a time, which has not been effective on work, and also in a case where materials of parts to be picked up are soft materials such as cloth or sheet materials, crinkles have been generated on the parts when they are placed on their destination caused by their hanging down during carrying the parts.
Also in a disclosure of "A device for mounting parts" disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 15299/1992, parts are adsorbed by a adsorbing nozzle, and then posture of the adsorbed parts is recognized, so that, if a position of the parts is largely moved off the position in which the parts are supposed to be at a time of picking them up, the parts have not been possibly picked up accurately.
Furthermore, in a disclosure of "A separated plate material pickup device for a plate material machining apparatus" disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 187333/1992, an energizing force gives effects onto all of ejector pins, so that materials which are difficult to be cramped with a work-cramp, for instance, when cloth or sheet materials are picked up, there has been a problem that it is difficult to move up only desired parts.